


Stars

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Bad Puns, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Ghosts, Joyful, Kissing, Moon, Nighttime, Owls, Pre-Het, Sibling Incest, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were so beautiful, how could she not want to see the stars up-close ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

“Thomas ?” Even to Lucille her voice sounded faint in the crisp night air.

Her brother’s response was equally soft, “Yes, Lucille ?”

Grass prickled her cheek as she turned her head to meet his starlight-softened eyes. It rather distracted her to see how complete Thomas adoration of her was. Would it be complete enough for her to admit…no, it could not be. Uncomfortable with that thought she moved on to something equally mad. _‘I know better than any other that he likes to make things, but even to him I am sure this will sound queer.’_

“H-have you ever wondered what it would feel like to touch a star ? Already from here, their beauty is unsurpassable thus, I wonder what it should be like up-close. I sound mad I know, but it is what I wish.”

Thomas rolled onto his side and propped his chin in his hand.Greatly amused she reached up to brush gently a few strayed grass shoots out of his hair. Said shoots fluttered very slowly over Thomas’s face causing a brief smile to cross his lips. _‘Apparently, I am not the only one to love him so.’_

A short ways from them a short-eared owl called perhaps it was even old Bu himself. Bu was an owl they healed during their early-adolescence after another owl had broken his wing. Such as it was, Bu had taken to wandering the grasses at night to take advantage of the ghosts having scared out a few mice who nested inside to escape him during the day.

Bu’s white-feathered face and red/brown/black and white-streaked head gleamed as he walked up to give a muffled, “Bu-bu.” in Thomas’s ear startling him.

It made her laugh heartily and even more so when Thomas admonished the owl and in his turn Bu simply dropped a mouse before her brother. For good measure, an expectant Bu nudged the still bleeding mouse forward with a talon and cocked his head.

When finally her laughter had abated, she managed to gasp, “Oh…oh, look, he, ah-ha, thinks you’re…family. Sweet of old Bu is it not ?”

Thomas picked up the mouse with only the faintest traces of disgust. “Uh...thank-you kindly, Bu. I’ll just save it for later, shall I ?”

Some sound that they could not hear prompted Bu to take flight and they watched it him spiral gracefully out of sight, seemingly into the stars themselves.

Thomas threw the mouse far away then answered her first question. “Knowing Bu as we do I think it merely natural to want to emulate him. I agree it would be quite beautiful to see a star up-close. Huh, if only we could fly like Bu then we need not be trapped in Allerdale forever. We could explore the world without spending monies that we do not have. Oh, how wonderful it would be.” Now, he met her eyes with such earnestness that it hurt. “Can you not imagine it Lucille ? You and I in the great, humid and inexorable jungles of Africa. It is just filled with enormous tigers and other wondrous creatures. Or, or, the ancient mountains of storied Japan with their unbelievable ones which we could not dream of.”

_‘Yes, yes, I can, but it will not happen no matter that I wish it.’_

Slowly, she reached out a hand to trace Thomas’s cheek. “Of course, it sounds like one of the most amazing things. Brother, you know not how much I wish that we could go. That for a mere while we could leave Allerdale behind even just to see Scotland.”

Thomas blinked slowly, his head tilting like Bu’s before a brilliant smile lit his face. She shivered as he took her hand, kissed her palm then exclaimed, “Scotland it is then ! After all, no one knows who we are there. We could do whatever we want…” His expression turned to one of much longing and wariness as he continued. “Be whomever for that little while.”

Near delirious with joy, she replied, “I do tire of being always the Lady Sharpe. I think that I should like being Evelyn Whitaker. What of you ?”

“Hmm, a splendid choice. As for myself, well, I should like Lucas Page. What says Miss. Whitaker to such ?”

Unconsciously, they had started drifting closer still and by now, hardly a hair’s-breadth separated them. She sighed, “It is lovely. Is there any writing on this page ?”

“One thinks it rather desirable to make some, no ?”

Her answer a kiss timid as a newborn star only to hear another muffled, “Bu-bu ?” and soft thump. _‘Oh, Bu, you feathery little fiend you.’_


End file.
